Tattoos are a popular form of art used for personal expression. Tattoo machines are used to apply tattoos to the skin, puncturing the skin and depositing ink under the top layer of skin. Some locations where tattoos may be applied are difficult, or even impossible, for the recipient to observe during the tattooing process. This can make the experience less enjoyable and make it difficult for the recipient to approve changes during the process. Some tattoo artists use tripods with attached cameras in order to record the tattooing process, however this has many disadvantages. These disadvantages include, but are not limited to, the distance between the camera and the tattoo, the stationary nature of the tripod, and the space required for the tripod which can interfere with the artist. Other tattoo artists use cameras attached to their bodies. These suffer similar problems as tripod cameras in addition to having a non-ideal point of view. Also, many tattoo artists do not record the tattooing process at all. Therefore, there is a need for a tattoo machine camera assembly capable of video recording the tattooing process that enhances the experience for both the artist and the recipient.